The Lives of Toons
by Toontown Fan2107
Summary: Princess Rainbow Featherswirl and her friends team up to find a hidden Cog Museum.


**The Story of Princess Rainbow Featherswirl and her friends**

**Chapter one: The Friends Meet**

**A magenta-purple duck with a purple shirt and light yellow skirt was created. Her name was Princess Rainbow Featherswirl. She exited the room, walking into another room, with bright green and yellow stripes as wallpaper. A peach-colored dog was standing behind a counter at the other end of the room. Then Mickey said," Tutorial Tom, this is Toontowns newest citizen! Help her out please. Well, bye!" The peach dog said, "Come over here." Princess Rainbow Featherswirl walked over and the dog told her that Cogs were unfriendly and taking over Toontown. He gave her something called a laff meter,then he told her to go defeat a Cog out on the street.**

**Princess Rainbow Featherswirl went to the Cog and defeated it. She had gotten 1 point for a squirt Gag and 1 point for a throw Gag. Then the peach dog showed up and said," Go to ToonHQ for your reward." then he left. Princess Rainbow Featherswirl made her way to ToonHQ, went inside and talked to HQ Harry, a brown dog behind the HQ counter. He told her about a shticker book, and jellybeans. Then he told her to go on a trolley in the playground of Toontown Central. Princess Rainbow Featherswirl then walked out of ToonHQ. She was now outside, and could see a blue dog. He had the name tag, Flippy. He said, "Hello there! Hello? Oh, you don't know how to use Speedchat. Click on the blue button to say something." "Hi!" said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl. "Ok, see you in the playground!" said Flippy. Then he exited through the tunnel behind him.**

**Princess Rainbow Featherswirl followed him in, but when she arrived at the other side, Flippy was not in sight. But anyway, she went to the trolley. She hopped on with 2 other toons. One was named Freddie he was a yellow duck, with a yellow and green striped shirt and orange shorts, the other, Dusty, a purple magenta color also, wearing a yellow shirt and skirt. Both being ducks, she decided to ask them both to be her friends. Both said yes. She had fun on the trolley, in a game called Toon Escape. She earned a total of 26 jellybeans, bought ten throw Gags, and ten squirt Gags, and had six jellybeans left. She had 15 laff points, and so did Freddie and Dusty. They all had needed to ride the trolley, and decided to help each other with their toontasks, since they had the same ones.**

**The group of friends entered ToonHQ, and they were all asked the same task, to find a blackboard eraser the Cogs had stolen. They all headed to the streets. They all saw a Bottomfeeder, and decided to see if he had it. They walked over to him, and started to battle. Princess Rainbow Featherswirl picked a cupcake, Freddie picked a cupcake, and Dusty picked a squirt flower to defeat it. It was Level 1, so it was easily defeated with those choices. The chart showed that they had each earned one point for either Gags. The Cog had the eraser, so they had completed their toontasks. They went to ToonHQ again, and they congratulated them.**

**They then said,"Do you know you have your own toon house? Go and order something from Clarabelle's Cattlelog. I just finished decorating my house. It looks great. Then the trio each went to their houses, called the cattlelog, and didn't have enough jellybeans to buy anything. They all returned to ToonHQ again, and ToonHQ officers said, "Pick a Task." And the only thing avalible was Gag Training with Flippy. So they all picked that. They now had 16 laff points each. They each headed over to Toon Hall. And Flippy told them to defeat four Cogs. Off the three went, to defeat the Cogs. On Punchline Place they found a Bloodsucker, Level 2 Lawbot. They defeated him with 3 cupcakes and a squirt flower. They earned more Gag points. Then they saw a Lawbot Cog Building with 2 levels, they thought they could do it, so they went in. First up was a Bloodsucker and a Bottomfeeder, both Level 2. They used squirt for both. They were defeated. Princess Rainbow Featherswirl and Dusty ran out of Gags, but luckily Freddie had picked up some more. Only he'd have to do the battling. "Thank you for getting Gags Freddie!" said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl, and hugged him. They went to the second level.**

**Freddie did the battling and lost 6 laff points. The building changed back into a toon building, and they went back to Toon Hall. Flippy then told them to defeat 4 Bossbots. They decided to take a break and finish tomorrow. Dusty had to go, and ten it was just Freddie and Featherswirl. "Well, I'm gonna go decorate my new house." said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl. "Ok, bye!" said Freddie. "I'm going to go fishing." "Bye!" said Featherswirl, before putting her black hole on the grass and jumping into it. Once Featherswirl got home, she went fishing in the pond. She fished for two hours, and earned 1004 jellybeans for it.**

**It was now 7:50 pm. Featherswirl went to sleep in her new bed, after a long first day in Toontown.**

**Princess Rainbow Featherswirl's alarm clock went off at 7:00 am. Beep! Beep! Be- Featherswirl turned off her clock. She went over to her table and suddenly, her creator was standing in her living room. "Princess Rainbow Featherswirl!" "Bella? How'd you get in Toontown?" "I found this portal thing, and stepped through it. I didn't know where it came out, but now I know!" Bella had entered in the shaping of a toon duck. Her name tag said Bella, and she had a pink shirt and skirt on. "Wow! This is great!" said Featherswirl, hugging Bella. "When I came in yesterday, I made two friends right away, and they both have the same tasks as me! Today we have to defeat some Bossbots, come on let's go! You have to meet them."**

**Featherswirl took her creator to meet her friends in Toontown Central. "Hi, Swirl!" said her friends. "Who's your new friend?" "Guys, this is my creator, she stepped through a portal and it lead to Toontown. Don't tell anyone else who she is." Swirl said, whispering. **

**"You know what, let's get those Bossbots later. I want a doodle. Let's go fishing!" said Bella. "I have enough for a doodle." said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl. "I'll catch up later, I'm gonna go buy one." "Bye!" said the other three. The three fished until they had enough jellybeans. They all went to pick out a doodle. Then Swirl came bursting into the pet shop. "Guys, it's the Cogs, hurry!" When they got out of the Pet Shop, Toontown Central darker then when they had went into the pet shop. They looked over thier shoulders and standing in the middle of Toontown Central stood a Loan Shark, a Money Bags, and a Corparate Raider standing in the middle of Toontown Central. Bella ran to the cogs, and jumped on the Raider. "What the?" he said, reaching behind him and plucking the toon off his back. "Oh really? You're just gonna do that? Well," said Bella as she started lighting dynomite and threw it behind him, as well as luring and trapping the Loan Shark, and dropping a 1 ton weight on the Money Bags and squirting him with a water hose. The Cogs exploded and Bella ran back to her friends. "Wow, Bella, I didn't know you were that powerful!" said Princess Rainbow Featherswirl."I am!" said Bella "How'd you not know?" "Well, whatever. At least the Cogs are gone." said Swirl.**

**"Yeah. You're right." said Bella. "Now, let's go defeat those Bossbots!" said Freddie. "Ok, I've heard there are alot of Bossbots in Donald's Dock!" said Dusty. "Ok, lets go there." said Freddie. They started off. There was alot of foot traffic on Punchline Place, and they met a Yellow cat named Sunshinie. The slick cat wore an orange shirt and a denim skirt. "Hello there!" she said. "Hi!" said the four. "Where are you guys headed?""We're going to Donald's Dock." said Bella. "Me too!" said Sunshinie. They continued walking, but with Sunshinie this time. Then they ran into another friendly toon bumped into them. "Hi! I'm Princess Rainbow Fuzzyswirl. Can I join you?" "Sure!" said Bella. Now the six friends exited the street through the tunnel and ended up on the Donald's Dock street, Barnacle Blvd. They continued their stroll and finally got to the playground. They bought gags and headed to the streets. The Bossbots were a fight, but they managed to defeat four. It was only 3 o'clock, and they hadn't had anything to eat yet. The all went to Spagetti and Goofballs back in Toontown Central to eat lunch. The the six returned to Flippy. He told them all to go to The Laughin' Place to see Honey Ha Ha on Silly Street. They went there and she told them each to choose sound or toon-up as their next gag. Swirl went with sound, Freddie got toon-up, Sunshinie got sound, Fuzzyswirl got sound, Bella got sound, and Dusty got toon-up. They then started on their Gag Training Tracks. **

**"My first track training task is to defeat 5 micro-managers." said Swirl, after her friends went off to do their own tasks. "I guess I'll head to Donald's Dock." After she defeated them, she went to sleep in her trolley bed.**


End file.
